


Sugar Cinnamon

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: Inner Medley [17]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, Humor, Inspired by Music, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve really become a Mary Sue.”<br/>“I don’t think Sora would say that.” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.<br/>“Eww. I don’t want to think about you two…you know.”<br/>“Too bad. I was thinking of inviting you to join us.” His eyes widened. “Calm down. I’m just kidding.”</p><p>Song: Radio by Lana del Ray</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> The first two scenes were originally written to be sokai only, but then my brain went to sorikai which inspired the rest. I left the scenes together since they still worked together, but now in the reediting process, I have altered the first two scenes to fit with the rest better. I've also altered some of the rest just for improvement's sake.

“Sora!” Kairi yelled as soon as he was off the gummi ship. Riku wasn't long after, and seeing him there stilled the flurry in her chest. Her boys were both safe. She smiled at Riku before barreling into Sora. She had worried about both of them so much her chest had nearly exploded, but Sora had nearly been stolen from her life entirely for part of that time. She _needed_ to feel that he was real and safe in her arms. Tears fell from her eyes unnoticed.

He pat her back gently. “It’s okay now,” he whispered into her hair.

Several shudders ran through her. “You’re back for good, right?”

“Yes,” the older boy answered with a soft smile.

All her apprehensions drifted away, and she pecked Sora on the lips before entwining an arm through one of each of theirs and leading them back toward town.

“Do you know what it was like being here all alone with you out there in danger, though? It was horrible.” She made a pained face. “What if you had died?”

He pulled her up atop his chest in a half-hug. “But I didn’t. And if I had I’m sure you would have brought me back somehow. You did it when I was a heartless, remember?”

Even though the topic was serious she let out a light giggle. “You make it sound like I’m all-important or something.”

He lifted her chin, examining her face straight-on. “You are.”

Her belly swelled with warm at the statement, and she kissed him for the umpteenth time that day. His hands caressed her thin tank top which was slowly riding up. 

“Sora.” It sounded breathy and foreign to her ears.

She touched one of the hands and guided it underneath the fabric. It was slightly cold and sent a chill up her spine as it caressed the skin there.

Continuing the exploration, he used his other hand to brush her bangs aside. “Your skin is so soft.”

She blushed before sliding her hands under his shirt in turn. She felt along the bumps and ridges that defined his abs. She had never touched them this directly before, but she suspected that they were quite more defined than before he’d left. Apparently, battles to the death took more effort than simple sparring matches. Her relief stirred again.

“I’m just so glad that you are safe. I’m never letting either of you disappear again.” Her arms circled his waist, clinging tightly. “I don’t care if the worlds are in danger or not, you are taking me with you!”

“Shh,” he breathed into her hair while petting the back of it. “How about I start teaching you some fighting basics tomorrow?”

“Really?” 

He nodded, and Kairi kissed him yet again.

Kairi set the mixing bowl down at the sound of knocking. When she opened the door she was pleasantly surprised to see Riku there.

“Yo. Heard Sora moved in here with you.”

She beamed giving him a crushing hug. “Get in here, you.” She closed the door and literally pushed the older man to the sofa. “Yep. Want some breakfast? I was just making eggs,” she offered as she headed back over to the stove.

“Naw, I’m good. Sora here?” He called over his shoulder.

“No. He needed to go buy some essentials. You know a new toothbrush, deodorant, and stuff. Apparently, my apple blossom scents are too girly for him.”

They both laughed at this before the conversation died to the swift beating sound of a fork swirling yoke. “So, uh, you back at your parents?”

“Yeah.” He seemed uncomfortable. Kairi frowned. “Not much else I can do until I find a new place.”

“You could always stay here.”

Riku raised an eyebrow at her generosity. “Thanks, but I’d rather get my own place. Freedom and all that, you know.” He strained a laugh.

She turned from the now sizzling egg to give him a look. “I meant until you find a new place, but, yeah, the door’s always open to you.” She smiled softly, pushing off the odd vibe he was releasing.

“Thanks. I’m okay. I haven’t seen them in years. The least I can do is put up with them for a few weeks.”

Kairi finished up her egg and came over to sit next to him on the sofa.

“You seem really happy,” Riku observed.

“Should I not be?”

“No. I just thought…I’m glad for you.”

She gave him a questioning look. “Are you not happy, Riku?”

“Huh?” He jerked. “No. Uh, maybe not the happiest that I could be, but yeah, sure I’m happy.” Kairi frowned once more, not fully believing him. A hunch she’d had for quite a while was calling to her again.

“We just need to find you a little lady of your own,” she teased, knocking her shoulder against his.

His eyes widened. “You should worry less about my love life and more about your egg that’s getting cold.”

She huffed but complied, eating the egg quickly. “You don’t like _me_ , do you?” She mock inhaled in surprise and gave him a dismayed expression.

“Of course not. You’re taken.” His brows furrowed.

“You’re so serious today. I wasn’t trying to imply you would try to break anyone up. But you can’t choose who you love, you know?”

“I know that! Just lay off the topic, okay? What are you doing now?”

“I'm taking classes in photography. What with having my memory disrupted and you two disappearing, I decided that I’d like to document life so that there will always be proof to help others remember what they've forgotten.”

“Wow, that’s deep.”

“You don’t have to sound so surprised. Sora's also teaching me some fighting basics so that I'll be prepared to leave with you if we ever have to." His brow creased. "Kai, I don't know--" "Stop. I know that it's dangerous. But I'm sick of staying back here helpless and worried. Anyway, if we are lucky that time will never come. What about you? Going to college?”

“You do realize I haven’t even graduated high school yet?”

“Then you better get on that, slacker.” She flashed a brilliant smile.

He smiled back. “Tutor me then.”

“I charge a high price.”

“Don’t I get compensation for saving the worlds?”

“Okay.” She paused, putting her index finger to her chin in contemplation. “One free lesson.”

He smacked her in the arm. “Cheap. What’s the going rate, anyway?”

“Hugs,” she said triumphantly.

“Eww, I’ll die of cooties,” he joked.

“Whatever you say, Ri~ku,” she chirped, the brilliant smile on her face unwavering.

“You’ve really become a Mary Sue.”

“I don’t think Sora would say that.” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Eww. I don’t want to think about you two…you know.”

“Too bad. I was thinking of inviting you to join us.” His eyes widened. “Calm down. I’m just kidding.”

Riku visibly relaxed before smacking her in the arm again, spurring a round of giggles. “You shouldn’t joke about stuff like that.” His mouth squeezed into a tight line. “Sora might not like it.”

“I doubt that’s a problem.” She waved her hand dismissively.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Oh nothing~” There was a gleam in her eyes that made him gulp.

“So, I asked Riku if he wanted to join us in bed today,” Kairi said, crawling under the covers on her side of the bed.

“You’re bold.”

“He turned us down on account of thinking that _you_ would mind.”

“Really?” Sora’s voice was weak.

“Oh, come on. You can’t blame him for not noticing, can you? If it bothers you, just go talk to him.”

“I don’t know. I don’t want him to hate me or something.”

She placed her hand over his, squeezing softly. “He could never hate you. Neither could I.”

He met her eyes which shined with reassurance. “Thanks, Kairi.”

“Of course.”

“Ri~ku,” she sang into the telephone. “I don’t have any classes today. You should come over. Tutoring and all.” And all. She twirled the cord around her finger.

“I guess. How does 2 sound?”

“Sure. See you soon.” She hung up and was surprised to see Sora behind her.

“What was that about?” he asked.

“Invited Riku over.”

Sora’s expression was hard to read. He seemed caught between being upset and pleased.

“Don’t worry. I won’t make you talk about anything you don’t want to.” But that didn’t mean that she wouldn’t.

The two young men sat a comfortable distance away from each other on the sofa while Kairi glared down at them.

“Talk,” she ordered pointing a finger. They had been like this for a half an hour. “Seriously, what is with you two.” Actually, she could guess. But still.

“Hi,” Riku mumbled awkwardly.

Kairi smacked her forehead. This was hopeless.

“We are dealing with this situation now. If you won’t talk, I will.” Both young men gaped at her. She just shifted her hips which were covered by her hands. “Riku, Sora likes you. Sora, I _think_ that Riku likes you.” The second sentence sounded strained with some uncertainty.

Sora sighed in relief as Riku gaped at the man in astonishment.

“Is that really true?”

“Yes. I wasn’t trying to hide it exactly. I just didn’t want you to hate me.”

“Hate you? How could I hate you? Sora, I love you.” The confession slipped from his mouth before he knew it. “Shit.”

“Silly, what’s the matter?” Sora placed a hand on the older man’s thigh.

Riku looked up into Kairi’s eyes, which were surprisingly gentle. “You already chose Kairi.”

 “Is that all?”

Riku’s eyes widened again at Sora’s carefree attitude, voice turning passionate. “Is that all? What are you saying, Sora? That you would just throw Kairi aside for me? Don’t you think that’s a little unfair?”

“I didn’t say that.” Sora’s eyes narrowed at the accusation.

“And you, Kairi, why the hell are you so quiet about this? Aren’t you surprised? Upset?”

“Why would I be? I was the one who forced you to talk, remember? Seriously, Riku, just pretend I’m not here if that helps.”

“You good now, cause I’ve been waiting long enough to do this,” Sora said before pulling him into a heavy kiss. Despite his qualms about the situation, Riku leaned into it, meshing their chests. The sound of clapping broke them apart.

Riku’s eyebrow twitched. “K, Kairi, spill. What is really going on here.”

“In a minute. First I want you to answer something.” She bounced over, leaning in close to his face. Today was turning out to be quite fun. “Why would you care so much about my feelings when Sora is right here giving himself to you on a silver platter? Hmm?” She smirked at the redness touching his face.

“You’re my friend.” He looked away.

“Come now, Riku. Can’t we all be honest?”

“I care about you,” he mumbled, still not meeting her intimidating eyes.

“What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

Full annoyance was in his voice now. “I like you, okay! I know it doesn’t make sense, but I do! I like both of you!”

“Good boy,” she praised, patting him softly on the head. “Here’s a reward.” Right there on her knees, in-between his outstretched legs, she kissed him. The position was intimate in nature, and she could feel the tension rising in Riku from it. Luckily, Sora hung back. Teasing Riku was fun, but they didn’t want to give him a heart attack. Breaking away slowly and meeting his half-lidded eyes, she crawled the few inches to the end of the couch.

“Scooch,” she ordered Sora, who squeezed himself next to Riku so that she could fit on the end.

Riku sat there in silence for a long time before finally speaking. “When you offered for me to join you two, you weren’t joking.”

“Nope~” she chirped, hugging Sora’s arm.

Slowly, Riku mirrored Kairi’s actions, hugging onto Sora’s opposite arm. Sora sighed happily, tugging them both closer to him. “So, Kairi told me you were looking for someplace to stay.”

“Not anymore.”

A smile found all their faces simultaneously.


End file.
